Last Chance
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: "I've only…glorified you in my posted writings!" "Your posted writings. Yes…" He growled deeply. "But what about that which is unposted?" Shadow takes a light dosage of revenge on a certain writer, delivering an important warning with it. Oneshot. Continuation of Lucy Labrador's 'Fanfiction writer's worst nightmare' and SwiftShadow123's 'Strange Encounters'.


It started with Lucy Labrador's 'a Fanfiction writer's worst nightmare fic'.

Then it continued to SwiftShadow123's fic 'Strange Encounters'

Now it's my turn. I will disclose the events of what happened today. Names changed, and locations not given for security purposes. Enjoy and be forewarned.

* * *

-July 31st, 2012-Universe #3-Undisclosed City, Undisclosed State, United States of America-

The door shut, and the masculine teen walked out. He was wearing an all white Chung Do Kwan aka Tae Kwon Doe suit, the only exceptions being the flags of Korea and America sown on his right and left shoulders and a patch showing the Korean and English names of the martial arts sown over his 'heart'. He was mildly-skinned toned, and obviously from the intense heat and sunlight in the area, he was sporting a light sunburn on his nose. His face, mustache and dark brown hair was lightly graced with sweat, and again, he wiped his hands on his brown belt.

"That was an epic class." He admitted aloud. "I've just got to remember not to run into the front kicks." Blinking his eyes again, he looked about. "Eh, parents are always late. I'll listen to some tunes." Pulling out his cell-phone which doubled as an MP3 player for him from his gee's shirt, he scrolled through his list of songs. Every now and then he glanced up as he walked around to the back of the Martial Arts studio, the guy was definitely paranoid.

"Mmm…I've had Open your Heart stuck in the head today. Generations remix…hmhmmmhm." He pulled from his shirt a set of headphones, and placed them in his ears also. "Thunder, blaze of lightning. Da-" He stopped singing for a bit, hearing something behind him snapping. Like a twig.

Spinning around and sticking his phone back in the shirt, only leaving the headphones in his ears, he came face to…face with the person.

"What?" He asked, looking down at the character. He was short, maybe three feet and a quarter. His shoes looked more like skates, and he was wearing some blue jeans and a hoody. "Can I help you?"

"In more ways then one." The dark voice called from the hood. Pulling the hands out of his 'pockets, he threw the hood back, revealing what no person on earth would of believe if they hadn't seen in.

"SHADOW THE FRICKING ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" The male screamed.

"Yes." He called back, running his hands through his quills and pulling one of them back to it's original position. Removing the shirt, he tossed it to the side. "And I've come because I'm tired of this." Following that, he tore the jeans clean off of his body, leaving him as he was normally exposed.

"What?" It dawned on him. One of his best friends, Lucy Labrador, had told him last night about the crazy thing that she 'claimed' to have experienced with Shadow. Punishment for her writings. He wrote it off as a fan girl rant, but now…

With a mighty force, Shadow slammed his fists into the teenager's chest. He flew backwards, slamming him front first into the building with a loud 'SMACK!' "Well DIM666, or should I say Insane Leader? Your time has come."

"I've only…glorified you in my posted writings!"

"Your posted writings. Yes…" He growled deeply. "But what about that which is unposted?"

"What…do you mean?" He called back, hoping he was only bluffing.

"You know what I mean. Gay sex with Silver, murdered by Tails, and self mutilation? You are truly a sick bastard. Unlike the other two, You will pay for what you've done!" A moment of silence, and Shadow removed one hand from the teen's back as he reached for his green Chaos Emerald. "Chaos-"

"KIYYYAAAA!" Catching him off-guard, the teen screamed as loud as he could, spinning around and flipping the roles, with Shadow now pinned against the wall and him jamming his right elbow into the Ultimate Life Form's neck base. "Let's remove this now, Shall we?" Before Shadow realized what happened, the teen grabbed Shadow's inhibitor rings, and tried yanked them off with a sharp tug.

To sharp, and he stumbled backwards. Holding the rings in his hands, he looked at Shadow, who turned around, yellow chaos energy slightly radiating off his body.

"Big mistake." the black-furred hedgehog launched forward, slamming the teenager hard in the chest and making him fall to the ground. "You forget that that gives me a boost of energy." With a force, he smacked his foot down onto the teenager's back, and with an 'oof' the humanoid male lost his breath.

"I would ask you why you even write about me. But your answer is going to be like the others. No good answer."

"-heave- actually…I like -heave- writing character modifications -heave-."

"By making me gay?"

"Shadow! For fuck's sake, that was three years ago, I was trying something out! Amy was blowing you at the same time, and don't you forget it! Not to mention the danm thing was lost in a virus!"

The ebony creature snarled, and shifted more of his weight on the author's back. "Never again will you write a story about me that degrading. Never!"

"Or what? I am wearing YOUR inhibitor rings!"

"Or if you do, I will come back and kill you."

"How? You're going to run out of energy in about half a minute."

The gloved hands reached down, one wrapping around the nap of the boy's neck and slamming his face in the ground, the other grabbing the two inhibitor rings, and yanking them out of the hands of the teenager. Keeping his foot on his back, Shadow re-applied the rings. "Don't make me kill you. This is your Last Chance."

Shadow pushed a bit harder with his foot, and then walked away, grabbing the Chaos Emerald back off the ground.

"Wait! Shadow! Did you really ignore the past after your game? Or did you just put it in it's place?"

The pair of crimson red eyes turned, looking over it's owners shoulder as it glared down the author who was picking himself off the ground, his uniform dirty from the dead grass and the dirt. "You humans never cease to amaze me with your stupid questioning." He turned back around, showing his quills to the human. "Chaos CONTROL"!

The teenager stood back up, stunned. He felt his body, and yes, all the bruises were there. It was a real experience. "Danm it. I should of taken a picture of him before he Chaos Controlled out of here."

A car horn sounded, and the writer instantly recognized it as his family's car's horn. He silently debated on whether to tell his parents the truth or not…and decided against it. No need to make them think he was hallucinating and obsessed. Thankfully, Shadow didn't damage him to bad, but his pride was wounded. And now he was going to have writers block. Oh well. He didn't even get the chance to tell Shadow how much he loved Radical Highway, or kicking Faker's ass on the ARK level.

"Danm it."

* * *

-End encounter-

Ehhh, not my best work. I was only half-in it. Still, review.


End file.
